


Boss's Order

by hallowed-vessels (hasbeenhotel)



Category: Anime Campaign! (Web Series), Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Toy Story AU, bliss ocean found family, i wrote this in like 30 minutes and it shows, molly and mr boss ocean are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hasbeenhotel/pseuds/hallowed-vessels
Summary: Zora has emotions about her past and doesn't enjoy that. [Toy Story!AU drabble]
Relationships: Zora Salazar & Yoomtah Zing
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Boss's Order

Molly had a new toy. A gift. Handed over to her by Martin, a gift from... She doesn’t even want to think of his name anymore.

Zora shuffled back up to Molly’s room with enough silent fury emanating from her to ward away everyone else. She made her way up onto the windowsill and curled up in the corner of it, mostly hidden by the curtain.

She sits there, staring outside until the familiar car outside pulls out and drives away. Sitting in silent fury and bitterness doesn’t do anything to fix the situation, but there’s a tiny bit of catharsis when she puts her hand on the window and burns a tiny hand print into it. If anyone finds it, it’s going to cause trouble.

Doesn’t matter, though, does it?

They could just throw her out and leave her in the dirt if they wanted to, she’s just a toy, something so easily replaced. And who’d miss her? _Molly?_ She’d get over it, she’s tough, and she’d have all the others there to look after her.

Zora pulled her hat down over her face, trying to just stop thinking. Thinking had never done anything useful, and it wasn’t going to do anything new this time. Thinking just meant she was on the verge of spiraling and it was time for a nap.

(Ignoring it didn’t make her feel any better, her heart still ached and she still wanted to go home.)

There was a sharp tap on her shoulder. Zora lifted her hat slightly, shifting so she could easily punch whoever it was in the face for bothering her. If it was Ramsey, she was fully considering throwing him out the window.

It was the new toy. She was admittedly very cute with her white suit, bright pink hair and electric green highlights.

“Hi.” The new toy beamed. “You’re Zora.” It wasn't a question.

“Ah am.” She agreed.

“I’m Yoomtah!” Yoomtah extended a hand. Zora swatted it away. Yoomtah extended her hand again. Zora swatted it again. She held it out a third time. Zora groaned and begrudgingly shook it.

She snarled. “What do yew _want?_ ”

“I,” She said proudly, “Have a message for you.”

“Thanks. Ah don’t want it.” Zora deadpanned. “If it’s Perce tellin’ me to stop sulking, tell her she can shove it.”

Yoomtah shook her head, her hair swinging wildly and sparks flying from her glowing cheeks. “Nope! It’s not from anyone here.” She leaned forward and booped Zora’s nose. “Boss says hi. He misses you and wants to see you soon, but Molly needs both of us right now.”

Zora froze for a long while, trying to process that. “Boss... hasn’t forgotten me?” She apparently said it outloud, because Yoomtah nodded enthusiastically and tackled her in a hug. Zora tried to wiggle out of it on instinct. “Get off!”

“Nope! You get a hug! Boss’s orders!”

She grumbled to herself, but stopped trying to escape Yoomtah’s grasp. Boss’s orders were Boss’s orders.

(And maybe she did need a hug. Just a little.)

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more context for this look at the toy story au tag on alternate-universes-erased. It's a toy story au. That's all there is to it.


End file.
